Wake up call
by Charbypooh
Summary: This is my take on what should've happened in the episode where Andy gets shot but his first call is to Sharon Raydor. Will this be a powerful moment in their relationship or just another normal day on the job?


This is my take on what should have happened in season 6 episode 11 "Old Money" when Flynn was shot and he first call was to Captain Raydor. This might lead to multiple chapters on how I think they really got together but I haven't decided yet, let me know what you guys think!

**/**

Sharon sat on her tan suede couch reading a James Patterson novel while sipping on a glass of red wine. She almost spilt the wine when she was jolted by the vibration coming from her phone laying beside her. She picked up the phone unknowingly of the troubles on the other line.

"Captain Raydor, it's Lieutenant Flynn, it's your lucky day"

After he briefly told his story and gave his location she hung up and threw on a coat and grabbed her badge and gun from the coffee table and proceeded out the door. On the way to the crime scene Sharon felt suddenly ill, and that feeling became increasingly hard to overlook after seeing Andy in so much pain.

"Okay hurry up then" she responded to an eager Andy who demanded that he report his statement before getting medical treatment. As he told her of his awful night she assessed his wounds and found herself feeling sorry for this man. This man whose file constantly ended up on her desk because of his hot-headed temperament and unwillingness to follow simple orders. This man who seemed to always blame her for everything and constantly ridicule her for just doing her job. She was forced out of her thinking when he stopped speaking and fell forward onto her but she reacted quickly and caught him in her arms and pushed him back into the hands of the paramedics. "He better wake up" she yelled at them as she walked away to assess the crime scene. Sharon alerted the Major Crimes division and was happy to hand off her investigation to Brenda for once, for some odd reasoning she didn't feel right taking the investigation even though it was clearly her jurisdiction.

But midway through the case, when she was forced to investigate Andy's attack as an officer involved shooting he grew coarse with her. "Chief could I have a moment alone with your lieutenant?"

"Uh sure." Brenda was just as confused as Andy was in this situation but went along anyways.

"You act like I am the real criminal here, not that dirtbag! You are the cold hearted wicked witch of the west every talks about. I should've known that calling you first was a bad decision. I should've know that you were just gonna…" Before Flynn could ramble off anything more she stopped him in his tracks.

"You think I wanted to investigate you countless number of times and many other good police officers in this building?" she began to step closer to him as she met his gaze and raised her voice just a little, "You think I like being called the wicked witch of the west? Being made fun of by fellow officers? I get enough shit at home I don't need it at work as well."

He took a step closer making the gap between them the size of a thick textbook. His whole demeanor changed, he went from a hot headed asshole ready to bite her head off to a less irritated guy who kept grabbing at his neck with his good arm. He didn't realize that his words had hurt her but more importantly never considered her home life. Unlike his, her relationships outside of work and overall life wasn't public knowledge to the LAPD.

"I never knew that you had these feelings, or any feelings at all really." He laughed it off like a joke but Sharon had just realized that she opened up to him, she opens up to no one but somehow Andy Flynn was the first one she told about the disturbances in her personal life.

"Go home and get some rest Lieutenant." She spun past him and slammed the door behind her leaving him standing alone in the middle of the conference room.

**/**

Sharon sat in the murder room a few feet away from Andy who kept catching glimpses of her every now and then. Once their eyes finally met he flashed that crooked grin and in return she just rolled her eyes and went back to the case. As she tried to focus on the case she could feel his eyes on her and was tempted to turn to him and ask him what the hell he wanted, but instead she sat there wondering what why she opened up to Flynn and why he was being so nice all of a sudden. She kept mentally kicking herself in the ass for letting him know anything about her.

A loud cheer disrupted the pair's weird eye contact, the voice of Tao yelling "We got the bastard!" the whole group cheered, even Sharon found herself yelling with excitement. The group rallied in the murder room to watch the suspects get hauled away.

"Hey Flynn lets go downstairs I'll buy you dinner." Provenza yelled towards the injured lieutenant.

"Sure, give me like 5 minutes, I'll meet you downstairs." Flynn replied and started to make his way to Sharon who was watching from afar in the corner or the room.

Sharon stood up and walked towards him, shortening the distance between them.

"I guess a congratulations is in order." Sharon managed to spit out. She was suddenly uncomfortable in his presence.

"Thank you captain."

"You're welcome." The conversation was short and almost felt forced, everything with Flynn felt forced.

He grabbed at his neck nervously, "So do you wanna join us downstairs? I could buy you a drink."

Sharon had to make sure her jaw didn't just drop, she was blown away. She stood there twirling her fingers on her arm deciding what to do. It was Flynn, why was he being nice to her all of a sudden? She began to think back to the horrible things he has said and done to her and made a prompt decision, "No thanks lieutenant, I'm gonna just head home. It's been a long day, but thanks for the invitation. Have a good night Flynn." as she began to walk away she tapped his shoulder the way a T-ball coach would to his players.

"Alright, have a goodnight and thank you for your help today Raydor."

"Just doing my job." Her heels made an echo traveling down the hallway and before you knew it she was gone.

**THE END**

Thank you all for reading, there might be another few chapters coming in depending on the likability of this one.


End file.
